A Great Fall
by jean d'arc
Summary: Based on a prompt: Instead of Bran, it is Catelyn who walks in on the golden twins. They flung her from the window, but unfortunately for the Lannisters, Catelyn lives … and talks.
1. 1) Bran, Get down here! (Catelyn)

**_A great Fall_**

**Summary: **Instead of Bran, it is Catelyn who walks in on the golden twins. They flung her from the window, but unfortunately for the Lannisters, Catelyn lives … and talks.

**Based on this prompt: **Instead of Bran, it is Catelyn who walks in on the golden twins. They flung her from the window, but unfortunately for the Lannisters, Catelyn lives … and talks.

From the prompt at A song of Ice and Fire Kink Meme: You Win or You die - Round 29:

asoiafkinkmeme. livejournal dotcom/ 22515. html?thread= 15905779# t15905779

(I can't paste the link ... just remove the spaces and watch for the "dot com")

.

**_1) Bran, get down here! (Catelyn)_**

"Damn it Bran, where are you?" Lady Stark thought to herself as she frantically looked for her son. She had been looking for her young son for the best part of an hour but he was nowhere to be found. He was not in his chambers nor was he playing with Rickon. She had asked Arya and Sansa but they had not seen him either. She had asked her husband, Robb, Maester Luwin, but nobody had seen him. She could ask the bastard, she knew, but she didn't really feel like it. She would find Bran herself.

"Lady Stark, can I help you?" she heard a soft timid voice behind her.

"Not unless you can fly" she replied coldly to the boy standing behind her. Jon Snow. How she hated that name. Everything about the boy made her itch. He was living proof of her husband's infidelity. She had been shamed beyond repair and her husband had had the gall to ask her to live with that shame. Most bastards were raised by their mothers away from their highborn fathers. Why Ned wanted to raise the boy himself she would never know. The whole Jon Snow affair had caused a rift in their marriage in their early years. Now, most of her animosity towards the boy was gone, replaced by coldness and basic disregard for each other. Jon Snow and Catelyn Stark always tried to avoid each other keeping their conversations to a bare minimum.

"Are you looking for Bran? When the hunting trip was cancelled he told me he was going climbing. I saw him going towards the East Tower. I can help you look for him if you want" Jon continued softly.

"That's alright Jon. I appreciate your offer, but I can find him on my own. Just go about your business. Thank you" she replied with as much politeness as she could muster.

Having the royal party visiting Winterfell had created quite an upheaval. She appreciated the feasts and the parties that came with it since they rarely held such events at Winterfell, but did not fully approve of the cost of such visit. And she definitely did not like the effect it was having on her family: Ned was feeling uncomfortable both reminiscing on his youth with Robert Baratheon but also seeing how his childhood friend had changed; Arya hated the fact that she had to wear dresses and behave like a proper lady; the boys were having a hard time dealing with Prince Joffrey, an arrogant brat; and she herself was feeling a bit out of place trying to both please the Queen and appease her own family. Sansa seemed to be the only one actually enjoying this. She was born to be a Lady and having the royal party around was making her giddy. She loved playing with Princess Myrcella and felt elated every time her eyes found Joffrey. Jon Snow also seemed to be enjoying the royal visit. He knew that being a bastard he had no place at the table with them, but that did not seem to bother him. He was actually enjoying some time off and apparently hanging around with the Queen's brother, the Imp. He had expressed his desire to leave with Uncle Benjen to the Wall, something Lady Stark was not really opposed to. Ned and Benjen both seemed to think it was a good idea as well.

The Royal visit had also created an internal conflict between her and Ned. After the death of Jon Arryn the King had asked Ned to go to King's Landing to serve as Hand of the King and proposed a betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey. She knew it was a great honor, but it came with a hefty price. Ned would be going south taking some of the children with him: Sansa so she could marry Joffrey, Arya in the hopes that being in the court would somehow change her wildling ways, and Bran so he could become a squire and hopefully a knight. Great honor, yes, but the price was too high. They would be separated for a very long period, something both she and her husband dreaded.

All the men were supposed to go hunting today, but with the King being indisposed after last night's feast, the hunting trip had been called off. If the men had gone hunting, Ned would have probably insisted on taking Bran along and now she wouldn't be going mad looking for him.

"Bran!" she yelled again, but to no avail.

There he was; she finally saw him climbing again. He loved climbing the towers and, gods be good, he had never fallen. He had a knack for it. That didn't mean she would not worry about her young son.

"Brandon Stark, get down here right now!" she yelled at her son.

"Mother look! I made it to the top floor!" he replied.

"Climb through the window and get inside. I'm coming for you!"

Obediently, he clambered to the nearest window and stepped in. Catelyn walked into the tower herself and ran up the narrow staircase to the top floor. As she was getting close she heard moaning and panting. Fearing her son had gotten hurt she rushed up the stairs. She could hear two people and soft thuds coming from behind the door of the small cellar at the top of the tower. Was Bran fighting with anyone? There shouldn't be anyone up there as far as she knew. Quickly she pushed the door open and was immediately taken aback by what she saw: Queen Cersei and her brother sharing an intimate moment siblings were not supposed to share. Mouth agape and lost for words she stood paralyzed at the door. The twins looked at her and immediately ceased their activity.

"Stop her, don't let her get away!" Cersei yelled at her brother. Naked as he was, Jamie reached for Catelyn but she managed to run away at the last second. "Get her!" the Queen yelled again. Jamie lunged forward and caught Lady Stark by the hair and pushed her to the floor.

"Lady Stark, you shouldn't have come" Jamie said.

"Jamie, kill her. She'll tell everyone about us" said Cersei.

"I can't just kill her. We're guests at her house. Robert will be furious."

"I don't care about Robert. I just care about us and the children. If she tells, everything we have built will be ruined"

"I won't tell, I promise" said Lady Stark.

"Jamie, throw her through the window" Cersei continued, ignoring the pleas of the woman on the floor.

Jamie grabbed Lady Stark by the hair. She tried to fight back but Cersei punched her in the stomach ending her futile plight. Cersei punched her again as Jamie dragged her to the window.

"Oh, the things I do for love" he said as he gave Catelyn a final push.

TBC


	2. 2) A Great Fall (Jon)

**_2\. A great fall. (Jon)_**

Lady Catelyn had been very clear; she did not need his help. Yet, that didn't mean he could not look for Bran himself. Jon made his way to the East tower and found his brother - half brother, he corrected himself - just coming out through the back door.

"There you are! Your mother has been looking for you."

"I know" Bran replied sheepishly. "She saw me and yelled at me to get down"

"I think she went inside the tower looking for you. You had better wait for her out here by the door."

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud desperate scream and turned just in time to see a body land soundlessly on the ground. As they made their way to where the body had landed Jon started to feel an ominous sense of foreboding. As far as he knew, there was only one person up the tower: Lady Stark. Should he feel happy if she were to die? He would certainly enjoy a much larger freedom in Winterfell. But she was the wife of his father and the mother of his brothers and sisters and they all loved her dearly. He did not wish for them to mourn and grieve.

What greeted them at the foot of the tower was a fearful sight. A body impaled on a rake lying on a pile of hay, blood smeared all over the clothes and seeping down onto the hay.

"Mother!" cried Bran as soon as he saw her.

"Bran, go get help, I'll stay with her!" Jon instructed his young brother.

"No! I can't leave her!"

"Go, now! She may not have much time! Go!" said Jon with such force that the boy started running as fast as his legs would take him.

She had been fortunate enough to land on soft hay, but unlucky enough to fall precisely on a rake. The teeth of the rake were protruding from her side and he couldn't see the handle, which was, most likely, right beneath her, hidden under the hay. Slowly he approached the unconscious woman and started to gently wipe the blood off her stomach and clear the hair off her face.

"Ned?" she whispered as her eyelids moved slowly.

"It's alright, Lady Stark. You'll be fine. Help is coming" he said soothingly.

"Ned?" she asked again, obviously not fully conscious.

"Help is coming. Stay with me. Open your eyes" he tried again.

"Ned? It.. It was them, the Qu ..Queen and her … brother" she said taking slow breaths. "They were together, Ned. … Together. … Lying together … Not normal … Wrong … I saw them … They pushed me" she said as her eyes were closing.

"Lady Stark, stay with me. Open your eyes. Please!"

"Ned …. 'm cold …. I can't"

"Yes you can. Come on. Open your eyes. Stay with me!" Jon said feeling guilty giving orders to the same woman who was always giving him orders.

"Ned, don't forget me. … Tell the kids I love them. … Tell Bran it was not his fault. … Tell Sansa that I think she will make a great Queen one day …Tell Robb that I think he will make a great Lord of Winterfell … Tell Arya not to change .. I love her just the way she is … Tell Rickon he will always be my sweet baby … Tell Jon … tell Jon I never truly hated him. Tell him to stay in Winterfell. Our children will need him … I love you, Ned … Don't forget me" she said between ragged breaths and closed her eyes.

Taken aback by her words, Jon started to slowly caress her face and then did something he normally never did. He prayed.

"Open your eyes, Lady Stark. Please. You just hang on. Help is coming. Please."

He was unsure about what to do, but then he heard loud voices behind him and he was forcefully pushed out of the way.

"Cat!" Ned Stark cried as he fell to his knees.

"My Lord" said Maester Luwin "please move so I can take a look."

As Maester Luwin started to move her gently and probe her wound she stirred and moaned faintly.

"Cat! Oh Cat! Please hang on!" Ned cried again.

"My Lord. I need your help" said Maester Luwin. "Since she landed on soft hay, I am not too concerned about the fall. I can't see any obvious fractures, but she may have broken something internally, a rib perhaps."

"Not concerned!?" shouted an outraged Ned. "There's a rake protruding from her side, Maester Luwin!"

"Yes, that is why I need your help and Jon's" he continued calmly. "I need for you to lift her so I can remove the rake. Jon, as soon as I remove the rake she will start bleeding. I need you to apply pressure on the wounds on her back so she doesn't bleed out. Understood?"

"Yes" they both said.

It was not an easy task, nor was it pleasant to witness. As soon as Ned touched Catelyn's back, her eyes shot open and she moaned in pain. The soft moan was quickly replaced by an ear-piercing shriek as Maester Luwin removed the rake. Blood started to ooze from her back and her eyes fell closed once again.

They carried her to her chambers and Maester Luwin ordered everybody out.

They were all gathered in the hall just outside Catelyn's chambers: Ned, the children, the castellan Roddrick Cassell, Catelyn's own chambermaids and even the King and the Queen, who were lending support to their friend. Ned was pacing up and down the hallway, chewing on his nails, biting his lips, opening and closing his fists, and every so often even punching the walls; all the time asking himself "Why? Why? Why?" over and over again.

"I'm sorry Ned" the King tried to console his friend.

"Father, you're scaring me" said Arya.

"Is mother going to die?" asked Rickon who was sitting on Sansa's lap.

"No, sweetheart. Maester Luwin is doing all he can. She will be fine" his older sister reassured him.

"What happened? How could she fall?" asked Robb

"It's all my fault" cried Bran.

"No, it's not. It was not your fault Bran" replied Jon. "Father" he called. When Ned didn't answer he called again. "Father!"

"Not now Jon" his father replied.

"But father, it's important" he insisted

"I said not now, Jon, please"

"Yes father"

After what seemed like an eternity Maester Luwin stepped out of the room. Upon seeing all the blood in his tunic Ned gasped and Sansa started crying along with Rickon.

"Is mother dead?" asked the youngest boy.

"No, Rickon. She is fine. She will be fine" Master Luwin reassured everyone. "She actually awoke during the procedures, but I gave her milk of the poppy to ease her pain. She has some fractured ribs but no broken limbs, fortunately. Her spine was not affected, either, and she was able to move her arms and legs on her own. The rake did not damage any organ but it did pierce her body badly. Unfortunately the rake was dirty and rusty so she has a mild infection. We caught it in time and we have cleaned the wound and applied ointment. It's a serious wound but I believe she will pull through. She will be asleep for some time but you can see her if you wish."

Feeling reassured by Maester Luwin's words they all rushed into the room.

"Not all at once" the old Maester warned them.

Ned was the first one to go in. He stepped out a few minutes later wiping tears off his face and it was the girls' turn. After Arya and Sansa walked into their mother's room Robb approached his father.

"Father, how is she?" he asked.

"Asleep." He breathed out. "She just seems to be sleeping" he replied as he started fidgeting again. His friend, King Robert, sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He nodded courtly, closed his eyes and just leaned back.

"Father" Jon called him.

"Not now Jon"

"It's important, father."

"Can it wait? I'm sorry, Jon, it's just that now, I'm a bit … sorry. Can it wait?"

"Yes, father."

One by one all the members of the Stark family stepped into the room to spend some time with Lady Stark who remained unconscious. Even King Robert and Queen Cersei paid their respects and walked into the room with Ned.

Later that night Ned and the children sat together for dinner. They ate in silence, their minds occupied with thoughts and prayers for their mother. King Robert joined them after dinner with a tray carrying some wine and some glasses.

"Ned, drink with me" he said. "Children, today you're allowed to drink." As the children looked to their father to ask for permission Robert insisted. "Can they Ned? Just today. I think we all could use a drink"

He nodded softly and accepted the glass Robert handed him. "I wonder what happened to her. What was she doing in the tower? How could she fall?" Ned voiced his thoughts out loud.

"It's my fault" cried Bran. "She was looking for me. I was climbing the East tower. She always tells me not to climb, but I did anyways. I promise, if she recovers, I'll never climb again. I promise."

"Did she climb the tower to get you?" asked Arya.

"No, she asked me to climb back inside through the nearest window. I was almost at the top so I climbed down to the side chamber and came down the back staircase. I guess she must have climbed up the main staircase. When I came down I found Jon and we saw her fall."

"That still doesn't explain how she fell. Or why."

"I know how she fell, father" a timid voice rang out.

"Jon, do you know what happened to my wife?"

"Yes, father"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried father, but you wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry Jon. What happened?"

"She was pushed."

"What? By who? How do you know? Did you see it?"

"Lady Stark was looking for Bran. I offered my help but she said she didn't need me. I found Bran as he was coming out of the tower. I told him to wait for Lady Stark when we heard a yell. We looked and we saw her falling from the window. We ran to her and she had landed on the pile of hay on top of the rake. I sent Bran for help and stayed with her. She was barely conscious and she told me. She said it was the Queen and her brother. They were lying together, she saw them and they pushed her. That's what she said. The Queen and her brother were together up in the tower doing something wrong and they pushed her."

"That's' preposterous!" yelled King Robert. "My wife is ….. My wife and Jamie? Not the Imp?"

"I don't know Your Grace" replied Jon timidly. "She just said The Queen and her brother."

"Tyrion was drinking by the kitchens, I saw him" said Robb.

"Your Grace, why would your wife and Jamie Lannister try to kill my wife?" asked Ned.

"No, that can't be!" snapped the King. "We can't take the word of a bastard. For your sake, Ned, and your family's, I hope your wife recovers, but we can't take the word of a bastard for it. I hope you take matters into your own hands with your bastard and his lies, or I will" he said and he stomped out into the hallway.

"I swear, I'm not lying!" cried Jon defensively. "That's what she told me"

"It's ok Jon, I believe you" replied Ned reassuringly.

"I believe you too" said Robb.

"So do I"

"Me too"

" I never liked the Queen. She looks evil"

"Alright" Ned interrupted his children. "We'll know more when your mother wakes up. Thanks Jon. From now on you stay with us. Do not wander alone and try not to cross paths with members of the Royal party unless you're with me."

"What can we do father?" asked Bran. "How can we help mother?"

"We just pray."

TBC


	3. 3) Royal Misgivings (Robert)

Happy New Year everybody!

Thank you very much for reading and following my story.

Here's chapter 3 ... Please remember to review and let me know what you think ...Thanks!

_._

**_3\. Royal misgivings. (Robert)_**

Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms. Strong. Brave. Courageous. Unbeatable. _I won my rebellion, I beat the dragon, I am King by right. … And this is my reward? A wife whom I despise and cannot even find occasional pleasure between her legs. A wife who despises me and would rather sleep with her own brother than her husband. A father-in-law who owns me and pulls all the strings. A brother in law who would stab me with his sword given the chance. … Yes, I have three beautiful children: Tommen sweet and innocent, Myrcella kind and loveable, Joffrey strong and determined. He will make a great king after me. … Yet, I should have known … A beautiful wife with beautiful pale white skin, delicate features and golden hair. A brave and handsome brother in law with beautiful pale white skin, delicate features and golden hair. Three beautiful children with beautiful pale white skin, delicate features and golden hair … Who am I kidding? I should have seen this. Although, if I'm honest with myself, I have always suspected it. I've known it all along, I just chose to ignore it … But not any more. Not if they hurt my best friend. _

By the time King Robert found Ned Stark again he was already in his tenth cup - well, he wasn't very sure, he had stopped counting by the fifth.

"Nedddd" he slurred. "We need to talk"

"Your Grace, with all due respect, I think you're in no condition to talk. Let me take you to your chambers."

"Nonsense Ned, you know I hold my liquor like a baby holds his mother's milk. I drink it, I piss it and I'm ready for more. Walk with me."

"Yes, your Grace."

"How does your wife fare?" Robert asked his friend as they walked out into the courtyard.

"She still sleeps Your Grace"

"Oh Ned. For fuck's sake, cut it with the Your Grace. I'm not gracious. I have a wife who would rather have her cunt stabbed by the whole Kingsguard than me. She probably even has it for her monstrous Imp brother, too. Your bastard is right Ned. I've known it all along. I just didn't want to see it. Look at my children. Do they look like me? Your children all look like you and Catelyn. Even the bastard has your looks. But not mine. There's nothing Baratheon about them. … I should have seen it. I never thought they would get so bold. Guests in your house, Ned, and they pull something like this. They try to kill your wife. That's not right Ned. I should just kill her. Kill them both. … Come on, say something Ned! What should I do? Should I have them executed? You're about to become my Hand, advise me" he ordered.

"Your Gr- Robert. I really don't know what to tell you. All I can think of right now is Cat. When we found her, I thought she was dead. I can't live without her. As for your wife and her brother, I don't know."

"We'll know more when she wakes up" said Robert as he unconsciously led Ned towards the crypts. "And she will wake up, have faith my friend"

"Faith is all I have right now"

"And faith has brought us to this place. Let's go inside Ned" he replied when they reached the entrance to the crypts.

They made their way in semidarkness through tombs and statues; Starks going back to the beginning of times.

"You have a great lineage, Ned. I hope you can continue it. Your children all seem worthy, even that bastard of yours. I should have been your family Ned, I should have married her" said Robert when they had reached Lyanna's grave. He started caressing the stone statue as if it were alive. "She was beautiful Ned. So wild. So strong. She was perfect for me, Ned. We would have had great children, just like you and Cat. Instead, look what I have" he sighed.

They just stayed there in silence, both immersed in their own thoughts. Finally Robert got up, kissed Lyanna's statue on the lips and urged Ned to go.

"Come on. The moment's finished. I need to go back to my reality. And so do you. Go to your children Ned. They need you. Leave this drunken King to his own misfortunes. I'll fix this. Somehow."

They made their way out of the crypts. Ned went back into the castle to look for his children and then go to his wife's chambers. Robert stayed around in the yard watching the squires spar.

"Ah, they look all so brave and courageous. Ready for another rebellion" a grave voice said behind him. He turned around to he see Cersei's dwarf brother joining him. "Judging by your looks, if we were to hold a drinking contest, I think that, just for today, I might lose. Any specific reason you should be drinking, Your Grace?"

"You know my reasons very well, Imp. What do you want?" Robert snapped.

"Well, first and foremost, I think we should all pray for Lady Catelyn to wake up. It would be most unfortunate if she were to die under such circumstances. Falling from a tower, such a mysterious accident. I would like to see what she says when she wakes up. If she wakes up, I mean. If she were my wife, I would keep her under constant guard. You never know when she might have another unfortunate accident."

"What are you saying Imp?"

"Nothing you don't already know, Your Grace. Warn your friend. You know your wife almost as much as I do" he said and walked away.

Robert walked back into the castle, he stopped by his chambers but his wife wasn't there. He washed his face, changed his clothes and made his way towards Catelyn's chambers. There he found something he knew he would never have. A husband perched over his wife silently crying and softly caressing her hair. A daughter praying and knitting what looked pair of gloves with a leaping trout, obviously a gift for her mother. She would make a great wife for Joffrey. Or not. Another daughter just looking at her mother intently as if she were wishing her awake with her thoughts. A young boy clinging to his mother's limp hand. Another boy, a bit older just sitting next to his father. An older boy, a little bit older than his own Joffrey, but obviously much more mature, who seemed to be the one keeping everything together. A family scene in which you could just feel the love these people had for each other. Conspicuously absent was Ned's bastard Jon. … And in a corner, his wife. Cersei was the perfect picture of grief and propriety: tears at the right time and soothing looks and comforting words. How honest was this show? Difficult to say.

Robert just joined them in silence sitting next to his friend, patting his back in a comforting gesture. They remained like that for hours. The Maester came and went, checking Lady Stark's injuries and reassuring them that she would be alright. It was just before nightfall when her eyelids started to flutter and she began to stir. Everybody got up at once.

"Cat!"

"Mother!"

"Mommy!"

"Ned?" she murmured softly.

"Yes, I'm here" he said holding her hand. "Take it easy" he said as she attempted to sit up and only managed to grimace in pain. "You've been hurt. You fell from the tower. Do you remember?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. Then she looked around and fixed her stare on Cersei.

"Lady Stark, I'm so glad you're awake" Cersei said apprehensively.

"You shouldn't be here!" snapped Arya. "Jon says you pushed her!"

"Arya, be silent, not now" her father admonished her.

"Jon said she pushed me?" asked Catelyn confused. "How does he know?" she continued, never taking her eyes off Cersei.

"He says you told him" Robb explained. "He and Bran saw you fall and they ran to you. He sent Bran to get help and stayed with you. He said you told him the Queen and her brother had pushed you."

"I did not do such thing!" cried Cersei indignantly. "Lady Stark, you must have been confused after hitting your head. Besides, we cannot trust the word of a bastard" she continued trying to shake off Lady Stark's penetrating glare.

"Cersei, shut up" ordered Robert. "Leave. Leave now."

"Yes, Your Grace. But I will not tolerate being slandered like this" she replied

"Leave" he warned again.

.

"How are you feeling, love?" asked a concerned Ned.

"Hurts" she whispered. "I remember. I fell on a pile of hay and I felt my side was on fire. Did I break my spine?"

"No, you fell on a rake."

"Is it true? Jon found me?"

"Yes, he did. He saved your life"

"I thought it was you" she whispered closing her eyes briefly.

"Lady Stark," interrupted Robert "I'm glad you've awoken. Your Maester said you would be fine. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was looking for Bran and I saw him climbing the tower"

"Mother I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I promise I will never do it again. I'm so sorry!" cried Bran.

"Bran, my sweet, it's not your fault. You did not push me. I went into the tower and found the Queen and her brother Jamie together in one of the cellars. Upon being discovered they flung me through the window" she told them, her eyes fixed on her husband looking for reassurance.

"Your boy was right, Ned. You take care of your wife. I'll take care of mine. Children, Lady Stark" he bowed respectfully and left the room.

TBC


	4. 4) About a Boy (Ned)

**_4\. About a boy. (Ned)_**

Lord Stark allowed the children some time with their mother and then asked them to retire to their chambers. "It's getting late and your mother needs to rest" he gently told them. After they had left he turned to his wife.

"Oh, Cat, I thought I had lost you"

"For a minute I thought so too. You look tired. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I've been taking care of you" he smiled.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

"So Jon saved my life?" she finally asked.

"Aye, he did."

"He's a good boy, Ned" He just looked at her and said nothing. "No, I didn't hit my head that hard" she smiled at him. "All his life I have hated the poor boy for something which was not his fault. Much as it pains me to say it, I have been unfair to him. It was you I was angry at, not him. He was just easier to hate."

"Do you hate me still?"

"No, Ned. I forgave you years ago. But I needed to vent out my frustrations, and he was there. We've had this discussion before, Ned You hurt me, and you hurt me badly, but I don't want to get into that now. It's over. It's been over for years. You should have never brought him here, but you did. He's a great brother to our children, and they love him fiercely. Don't let him leave."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't send him to the Wall. I don't hate him. I never did. I just didn't want him here. But now I'm glad he was .. or I wouldn't be" she smiled ruefully.

"Do you want him to stay? He'll be a bastard his whole life."

"Make him a Stark" she said softly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Ned, he is a Stark in all but name. He's a good boy. He's honest, hard working, very loyal to his loved ones, and extremely solemn. He is you Ned. When I fell and he was beside me, I thought he was you. He looks just like you. He looks more like you than any of the boys I have given you. When I fell, he could have let me die. Yet instead, he comforted me and helped me."

"If this is really your wish, I'll do it."

"We should have done it years ago. I wish things had been different. I wish you hadn't been unfaithful to me, I wish you hadn't brought another woman's child into my house. I wish I hadn't taken my frustrations out on him. But what's done is done. We can't fix what we did wrong, but we can repair some of the damage and try and fix the future."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to Robert and get his Royal Permission"

"Will you accept the position as his Hand?"

"No. I can't leave you. I can't take the girls south with me and split the family apart. Besides, I don't know what Robert's going to do now. He knows Cersei has been unfaithful and that his children are not really his."

"Good, I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to take the girls with you" she said as her eyelids started to droop. "I'm tired"

"Get some sleep. I'll be here."

"Yes, you will, because you will sleep with me" she smiled.

"What? I – I don't think we should – I don't think you can .." he stuttered.

"No, silly clown, I said you'll _sleep_ with me. I'm tired and so are you. You need to sleep as much as I do."

He smiled back at his wife, and wasted no time taking off his clothes and slipping under the covers with Catelyn. He held his wife close and fell asleep to the sounds of her soft snores.

.

They were awaken by Maester Luwin the following morning. He had checked her wounds the night before as soon as she had awoken and said she should make a speedy recovery. The infection was almost at bay and the wounds were healing nicely.

"Sorry to wake you, my Lady" he said. If he had any notions about Ned lying next to her, he kept them to himself. "I would like to apply some ointment on your wounds. My Lord, if you would please allow me access to your wife" was his polite way of asking Ned to move.

"Of course" he said groggily. "I'll go get us some breakfast" he added and quickly put on his clothes.

"My lady" Maester Luwin started as he lifted her gown. "These wounds were serious. You were lucky."

"I don't feel particularly lucky" she said as she gazed down to her marred stomach. "But I know what you mean. Thanks."

"You will be alright soon, but unfortunately these wounds will scar. There's not much I can do about that. This ointment should reduce some of the scaring at least."

"Thanks, but after what happened modesty is not at the top of my list of priorities. Besides, my Lord husband has already seen these scars. And I don't feel like I need to impress him any longer. He still has more scars than I do" she joked.

"And I'm very proud of each and every one of my scars" Ned replied with a grin. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Let me go get us some breakfast."

TBC


	5. 5) A Messy Sparring (Ned)

**_5\. A messy sparring. (Ned)_**

After sharing breakfast with his wife, Ned stepped out into the courtyard and found the boys sparring. Robb had just finished sparring with Theon, and by the looks of it, the ward had won. His son lay on the ground swordless and sulking, while Theon was grinning and holding a wooden stick in each hand.

"My turn" came the smug voice of Prince Joffrey. "I want the bastard."

"Word has it you're a bastard, too, my Prince" said Theon.

"Shut up" he replied. "That bitch lied and so did this bastard"

"You will treat my mother with respect" said Robb as he got to his feet.

"Or what, you'll hurt me with that wooden sword of yours? You can't even beat a kraken. I'll get the bastard first and then I'll get you" he threatened.

"He has a name, his name is Jon" replied Robb

"Ready bastard?" Joffrey continued ignoring Robb's words.

"Yes" Jon said as he grabbed his sparring sword.

"No, no wooden sticks. I want the real thing. We'll fight with real swords."

Ned knew he should intervene, but he feared that by doing so he would just embarrass his boys. And besides, deep inside, he wanted Jon to hurt Joffrey.

Joffrey and Jon started fighting. It was an even fight at the beginning. Jon was bigger and stronger, but Joffrey was faster and more agile. Joffrey was very cocky and kept taunting Jon, who remained silent and serious. Finally, Jon was able to hit Joffrey on the side with the blunt edge of the sword and pushed him to the ground.

"Do you yield?" he asked firmly.

"No, never! I will not lose to a lying bastard!" shouted Joffrey.

It all happened too quickly for Ned to react: Jon tried to help Joffrey up only to be stabbed in his leg.

"You cheat!" yelled both Robb and Theon. They ran to the other two boys and while Robb was helping Jon, Theon started beating Joffrey.

"Stop!" yelled Ned as other adults also approached. Between Joffrey's own guard, The Hound, and Winterfell's men at arms Roddrick Cassell they stopped Theon who had beaten Joffrey senseless. Ned decided to tend to Jon.

"Muller" Ned called to one of his guards "help me get Jon to his chambers."

"No, father, I'm fine" cried Jon in anguish.

"Jon, stay still. Let us carry you. Robb, call Maester Luwin and tell him to meet us in Jon's room."

"Yes father" he said and left immediately with Theon.

.

Once they had settled Jon on his bed Maester Luwin started inspecting his leg.

"The blade pierced the leg clean. He tore some muscle but didn't get to the bone. He should stay abed for a few days. I've applied some ointment to help with the healing and scarring. I have given him milk of the poppy to help with the pain."

"Thank you Maester Luwin".

"Father, you saw him" started Robb "you heard what he said about Jon and what he said about Mother. He started it."

"Yes, he did, but you continued it, which is just as bad. And I allowed you to continue it. I'm as much to blame as you are."

"He deserved every punch Theon gave him"

"He's the Royal Prince" Ned scolded the boys.

"He's the Royal Bastard" replied Theon.

"Enough, I won't have any more of this talk" said Ned sternly. "Robb, Theon, I want you to go to your chambers and stay out of trouble. Jon will stay here and rest. I'm going to go check on Joffrey."

.

Ned made his way to the Guests' wing and found Robert and his wife taking care of Joffrey.

"Barbarians, wildlings, that's what they are!" he heard Cersei say. "Look at what they say about Jamie and I. I hear the rumors now of how Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey are not trueborn. And now they beat poor Joffrey! I want to go home. Forget about the Starks. You can get another Hand. Call my father, he'll make a great Hand and you know it."

"Enough, Cersei. I saw the boys. Joffrey got cocky and started taunting the boys. I heard him call them names. He lost the fight fair and square, but then he cheated. When the lad was helping him up he stabbed him in the leg. That's not noble. He's no son of mine. I love him, but he's no son of mine."

"How can you say that?"

"Enough Cersei, shut up and stay out of my way. The boy will be fine. His face is bruised, that's all."

Ned poked his head into the room and coughed slightly to make his presence known.

"Lord Stark" said Cersei "what happened today is unacceptable. I will not suffer your bastard beat my child. Robert, I am leaving. With or without you"

"Ned, don't mind her" said Robert.

"Your Grace, My Queen, how's Joffrey? You have my Maester and all the help you need at your disposal. I am very sorry."

"Pff, Ned, don't even mention it. It was a boys' fight. How many of those did we have? How many times did I beat you up? How many times did you leave me bloody on the floor? They fight, they need to suffer the consequences. End of it. Joffrey will be fine. How's your boy?"

"He's in pain now, but he will be fine. The sword pierced his leg, but according to Maester Luwin there should not be much damage."

"That's good news. How's your wife?"

"She's better, thanks."

"Does she know about the fight?"

"She probably does. I'm sure one of the girls has already told her. I was on my way to see her now, but I wanted to see how Joffrey was faring."

"Thanks, Ned" replied Robert "but Joffrey's fine. A bit bruised, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?!" cried Cersei. "These savages beat him to a pulp"

"Don't mind her, Ned. We appreciate your help, but it was just a boys' fight, nothing to talk about. Just go about your business."

"Thank you Your Grace"

.

How could things just go so bad in a matter of days? Right up until two weeks ago everything was perfect. Then Jon Arryn, his mentor and surrogate father had died and Robert had come to name him Hand of the King as Jon Arryn's replacement. The Queen had thrown his wife through a window almost killing her. The truth about The Queen's affair with her twin brother had come to light wreaking havoc in his otherwise peaceful castle. Then the boys had had a fight resulting in both Jon and Joffrey getting hurt. What else could go wrong?

.

Ned made his way to his wife's chambers and he could hear his over excited daughters.

"He's stupid Sansa, and you can't deny it. He hurt Jon!"

"They were fighting. Theon hurt him too"

"Because he deserved it. He cheated. He played dirty. I wish Theon had killed him!"

"Now Arya, don't say that" said the rational voice of their mother. "We never wish anyone dead. How would you feel if somebody had wished me dead when I fell?"

"But they did wish you dead. That's why they pushed you!"

"Arya, Sansa, enough" Ned finally interrupted. "Your mother needs to rest now. Off you go. Stay away from the Royal family, especially you Arya, and stay out of trouble."

"Father, am I still marrying Joffrey now that he's hurt Jon and his family has hurt mother?" asked Sansa before leaving the room.

"Not if you don't want to, honey"

"So, how's Jon?" asked Catelyn after the girls had left.

"He will be fine. The sword didn't do much damage. Maester Luwin gave him milk of the poppy for the pain."

"Bring him here."

"Maester Luwin? Are you in pain?"

"No" she laughed. "I meant Jon. We can't have Maester Luwin running from one end of the castle to another. Bring him here. We can place a bed for him in the alcove next to my room. The two doors are adjacent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's the least I could do. He saved my life and was hurt by the same people who hurt me because of what I discovered. If I hadn't told him or if he hadn't stood up for me he wouldn't be hurt. Gods, Ned, that brat could have killed him. And it would have been my fault. I should have been more discreet and I shouldn't have told anyone what I saw."

"Cat, it was not your fault. I will bring him here if you insist."

"It's what I would do with my own children. Have you talked to him about making him a Stark?"

"Not yet. I'll let him sleep and then I'll bring him here. How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired and sore. It still hurts, especially when Maester Luwin prods and pokes my side. The children really wore me out. They meant well, but the girls kept fighting, Bran kept asking to see the wounds, and Rickon just kept climbing on the bed and on top of me. I think he might have opened one of the stitches."

"I'll talk to them."

"Don't. Let them be. I want them here, I just need a rest."

Ned kissed her gently and left the room. He made his way to his solar and realized he hadn't got any work done in the past few days. He decided to finally get caught up with his letters and his paperwork.

TBC


	6. 6) Jon Stark (Jon)

Thank you all very much for reading this story!

I really appreciate all your comments and every time I get a notification somebody new is following the story or has marked it as a favourite. Your support is invaluable.

Now, on to chapter 6 ... Jon Sno - No! Jon Stark

_._

**_6\. Jon Stark. (Jon)_**

It was still daylight when he woke up. His leg hurt and he felt dizzy. He tried to get up but then decided against it when his leg started throbbing. He stayed in bed until he heard his father coming into his room.

"Father, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused" he greeted his father. "As soon as my leg is fine I'll leave with Uncle Benjen for the Wall."

"You'll do no such thing. You have not caused any trouble and you're not going to the Wall."

"But Lady Stark wants me gone"

"Actually, no, she doesn't"

"She hates me father"

"No, she doesn't" Ned shook his head

Jon frowned his eyebrows in confusion and the words she had said when she thought she was dying came back to him... _Tell Jon I never truly hated him. Tell him to stay in Winterfell_ …

"Does she love me father?"

"She doesn't hate you. And she cares about you a lot more than she lets on. Do you remember when you were a child and had the pox? She was the one who stayed by your bedside until you felt better. She always made sure you were fed and clothed. It is not you she was angry at. It was me. I shamed her, not you."

"But she never wants me at the table. She never smiles at me."

"As I said, she directed her anger at me towards you. Believe me, she's not proud of that. She is, in fact, rather ashamed, but don't tell her I said that" he winked. "She truly cares about you. She is really grateful that you saved her life. She wants me to make you a Stark."

"Why would she want that, father?"

"Because she does not see you as a threat to her children. She sees you love your brothers and sisters dearly. She says you're a Stark in all but name and we might as well make it official. She even says you look like me. I would hope you take that as a compliment."

"When she fell and I was with her, she thought I was you."

"Yes, she told me."

"She said beautiful things about my brothers and sisters. And about you. She loves you father."

"Yes, and I love her. And I love the children she gave me. And I love you. You are my son, Jon, never forget that. Both Catelyn and I want you to remember you are my son and we want everybody to know it as well. We were thinking about legitimizing you"

"Father!" he replied, his eyes glowing.

"We want you to stay in Winterfell. We both feel you can make a name for yourself here at Winterfell and you can help your brothers and sisters."

"What about the Wall?"

"Do you want to go?"

"I .. I… I don't know"

"Stay. If a few years down the road you decide you still want to go we won't stop you."

"Thanks father. And thank Lady Stark for me."

"You can thank her yourself."

"As soon as I can walk I will go to her."

"You will go to her now, Jon."

"Fa-faher, I can't walk."

"I know" his father smiled. "Catelyn does not want Maester Luwin to be running around the castle. She has insisted on taking you over to our wing so that Maester Luwin does not have to run all over the place. We'll place a bed for you in the alcove next to her room"

Ned left and Jon was still trying to understand everything his father had said. He will be a Stark, a fully-fledged Stark. And Lady Catelyn did not hate him. At the beginning he had chalked her words by the pile of hay down to pain and agony, but apparently she had meant it. She did care about him. And so did all his siblings, and his father. He would not be leaving them. He had not told anyone, but he dreaded going to the wall. He would be loath to leave Winterfell and his family behind. Now he didn't have to. He closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

.

"Wake up!" Jon was being jerked awake by his brother Robb and Theon. "Come on sleepy-head, we're taking you to the wounded ward"

"Wounded ward?" he asked confused.

"Well, both you and my mother have been injured so we're placing you closer together. It's better for Maester Luwin."

Between Theon and Robb they carried Robb to the other end of the castle. They had placed a bed for him in the small room adjacent to Lady Catelyn's chambers. His father and Maester Luwin were waiting for him there.

"How are you feeling Jon?" said Maester Luwin. "Let me take a look at your leg. The wound seems to be healing. You'll still have to stay in bed for a few days, and even once it's fully healed you should not move about much. The muscle in your leg needs to be given time to strengthen again. Lord Stark," he addressed Ned "with your permission I would like to go check on your wife" he said and left the room.

Ned handed him a parchment. "Read" he said. As he scanned through the document his eyes started to get misty. "Is this for real, father?"

"Yes, son" he replied. "Read it aloud so your brother can hear it"

_From King Robert Baratheon. _

_I hereby declare the boy formerly know as Jon Snow a legitimate son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. He shall be hereafter known as Jon Stark. His mother remains unnamed. _

_The line of succession of House Stark and Winterfell will follow Lord Eddard Stark's heirs with Lady Catelyn Tully with Jon Stark coming behind them. _

_Signed, _

_King Robert Baratheon_

TBC

.

(two more chapters to go ...)

_**Note:**_ I have a **question**. Everywhere you go on the internet trying to find out about Jon Snow's origins, the most accepted theory is that he's Lyanna's son with Rhaegar Targaryen. It has also been mentioned he could be Ashara Dayne's son with Ned. Ned also mentioned something about a girl named Willa, and Jon's wet nurse I think was called Willa. Yet, all these stories imply a lot of conjecture and jumping to conclusions, but nothing solid ...

Who is Jon's mother? This question came about because I'm reading book 5 (A Dance with Dragons) and yesterday in a chapter from Davos's POV it is mentioned that Ned Stark left a fisherman's daughter at the islands The Sisters with "a bag of silver and a bastard in her belly. Jon Snow, she named him, after Jon Arryn". Now, this is the ONLY time a possible origin for Jon Snow is actually explicitly mentioned in the books. How come I had never heard of THIS theory and there's loads of pages about R+L=J and Ashara Dayne? Can anyone please shed some light on this? Why is this fisherman's daughter never talked about in fandom?

Personally, I have never been very fond of R+L=J. I have always leaned more towards the idea that Jon came as a result of Ned messing up ... I think it makes much more sense for Ned to have been unfaithful to his newly wed wife, whom he barely knew and most certainly didn't love at the time. Months of war can take a toll on a man and he may need some comfort ... Honorable Ned would be extremely ashamed of what he did and of course would offer to take care of the baby and would most certainly try to put the event behind him, pretending it didn't happen. That's why he never wanted to speak of it and almost chew Cat's head off when she asked him. I don't think Ned would have risked endangering his own family (new wife and baby Robb) by taking a Targaryen boy into his house with all that it implied, and would not have risked his own relationship with his new wife by telling her he had been unfaithful when he hadn't. And if that was the case, maybe he would have kept the truth from Catelyn at the beginning, but he would have told her eventually. The only logical explanation for his reaction to having a bastard is that it was his own fault and he was ashamed ... And he got lucky Catelyn didn't throw the baby out like any other highborn lady would have done. Cat gets a lot of stick for being rude to Jon, but considering the circumstances, she was extremely kind. She let him stay and forgave Ned for his misstep.

Sorry for the rambling, it's that I just read that chapter about the fisherman's daughter yesterday and got very excited that I had finally found a possible explanation of Jon Snow's origins mentioned in canon that was not pure conjecture ...


	7. 7) Resolutions (Catelyn)

Thank you very much to all those who replied answering my question regarding Jon's origins. Of course I had read and heard about R+L=J (how can you not? It's the most talked about theory in the whole saga!). It's just that by chance the day before I posted chapter 6 of my story (which incidentally is about Jon being a bastard) I read the chapter in ADWD about about the fisherman's daughter possibility and I was very surprised I had never encountered this theory before. It just struck me as odd that all these theories that requiere a painstaking job of piecing things together had been explained in detail and the one theory actually mentioned in the books has been completely ignored by the majority of the fandom. That was all. ... Given all we know, R+L=J does make sense in a way. I personally don't like it that much. I would prefer for Jon to be Ned's bastard. It would make Ned more human, not this super duper honorable flawless man, and it would be more in keeping with the way the world of ASOIAF works. Besides, I think it would be too much of a Disney cliche for the "bastard boy" to actually be the heir to the throne. It would be too easy a way out for such a complex saga. Let's hope GRRM will let us all know soon ... Thanks again for explaining things a bit further!

On to chapter 7 ...

**_7\. Resolutions. (Catelyn)_**

Maester Luwin was pressing on her wound and Catelyn tried to suppress a cry of pain when she saw her husband walk into her room.

"Is Maester Luwin giving you a hard time?" Ned asked his wife.

"My Lord, she makes a much better patient than you" replied the Maester.

"That's just because you're nicer to her than you are with me"

"It is a proven fact women can withstand pain better than men" Maester Luwin continued the banter.

"Is that why we could hear her cries of pain from Jon's room?"

"I wasn't crying" interjected Catelyn while Maester Luwin was applying salve on her wound and then started bandaging her stomach. "Ouch!" she yelled and gasped in pain.

"You were saying, my love?" said Ned as he took her hand in his and squeezed softly.

"I'm almost done" interrupted Maester Luwin. After a few more turns with the bandage and a few more painful moans he was finally finished. He instructed Lady Catelyn not to move much and told her to get some rest.

"Rest. That's all I've been doing since this whole mess started" she complained.

"How are you feeling?" Ned asked her after Maester Luwin had left.

"I'm alright, a bit sore, but fine. How's Jon?"

"He's fine. He wished you a speedy recovery. We were right next door. … It's done Cat. Robert signed the document himself."

"Did you include the clause?" she asked somewhat ashamed and unable to bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Aye" he nodded. "I'm not mad you asked me to include that clause. Winterfell is for our children" he added reassuringly.

"What did Jon say?"

"Well, you know him. He's not one to show emotion."

"Of course not. He's your son" she said with a smile.

"But if I can read him correctly, I would say he was ecstatic, by Jon's standards. How about you? Are you sure you are fine with this?"

"Ned, I was the one who suggested it. I will not lie, it will not be easy for me to leave all those feelings of anger and frustration behind me and welcome him with open arms to my heart. But it's the right thing to do. He is your son. He is my children's brother. He may not a Tully, but he is a Stark."

"I'm proud of you, my love."

"So, have you talked to Robert about the other matter? About not going to go to King's Landing to be his Hand?" she asked eager to change the subject.

"I haven't talked to him. After all that has happened I have no wish to leave you and the children. I have no wish to be near a Lannister, let alone work for them. From what I gather Robert is King only in name, it's the Queen's family that actually pulls all the strings, her father mainly."

"Good, I wouldn't have you go. Not now, not after what they did to us, all of us."

"I'll go talk to him. I've made up my mind. I'll refuse the offer."

"You do that, but not yet. Stay with me a while" she said and patted the empty place on the bed next to her.

He quickly got under the covers and she curled into his embrace.

.

"Excuse me" a loud voice said from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Your Grace" said Ned quickly getting off the bed and straightening his clothes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Robert said with a smirk.

"No, Your Grace, we were just resting" replied Catelyn.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better, Cat."

"Thank you" she replied politely.

"But I also came for another matter" he continued and turned to Ned. "We need to start getting everything ready for our trip back to the capital. You still haven't replied to my offer. You are coming, aren't you? You will be my new Hand."

"About that, Your Grace, my wife and I have been talking. We both feel honored you would choose me as Hand. However, we feel the cost of such an honor is too high. I would not part from my wife and children and we cannot all leave and abandon Winterfell. I respectfully decline your offer, Your Grace."

"Oh, Ned, you were always too honorable for your own good. Suit yourself. … I could force, you know? After all, I am your King. You have a lovely family, Ned. I keep wondering what would have happened if I had married Lyanna. Well, too late for that now. … What would you like to do regarding Sansa's and Joffrey's betrothal? He's no prince now."

"With all due respect, Your Grace. The fact that he is not a prince is not as relevant as the fact that he hurt one of my sons and insulted my family. We would like for the betrothal to be annulled."

"Of course, Ned. I understand"

"If you wish I may assist you in your search for a suitable Hand" said Ned trying to ease the tension.

"Search!? Pf! There is no search. I have no other choice. I need either Stannis or Renly. Otherwise, I will be stuck with another power-hungry lion. They've got cousins and nephews coming out of their ears. I'm leaning more towards Stannis. He's boring and way too serious, but he'll keep me in check. I'm afraid Renly and his happy-lovey rainbow entourage will be partying and squandering money just as much as I will. … I appreciate the offer Ned. And we appreciate your hospitality. Sorry we caused so much trouble. We'll be leaving day after tomorrow. "

"You are always welcome at our House, Robert" said Ned. "What are you going to do with your wife and Jamie Lannister?"

"Jamie has confessed to the affair with Cersei and to throwing Catelyn through the window. He will be sent to the Wall for treason and attempted murder. I have already talked to your brother Benjen; he will take him on his way back to The Wall. Meanwhile, he's being kept under guard in his chambers. My wife will be held prisoner in Casterly Rock. I told her I would grant her total freedom within the walls of her castle. She will not be Lady of Casterly Rock nor will she be able to inherit anything. But she will not suffer. She will be taken care of and all her needs will be catered for. She was not happy. Oh no! She made a scene worthy of a prize. You should have seen her! She should have been a mummer…. As for the children," he added grimly "I was thinking of keeping them in the capital. They are not to blame."

"We could keep the youngest ones as wards, Your Grace" offered Ned "if you are willing to part with them. They will grow alongside our own."

Catelyn wished her husband would stop brining other people's children into their home. But this could be a good idea: Sansa and Arya had enjoyed playing with Myrcella very much and Tommen could be a good friend for Bran and Rickon. She found herself nodding in approval and actually supporting her husband's suggestion.

"That would be good for them, indeed. I'll take it into consideration. … I also need a new wife. A King must have a Queen. I wonder if your sister Lysa would accept the offer. She's the widow of my former Hand. She's also not bad to look at; she hasn't had much luck in the heir department, but that could be because of the old man's seed. I'm going to give that a thought. We'll be family that way, Ned! Now, if you'll excuse, I have a letter to write. _Dear Stannis, sorry for snubbing you before, but you're my last resort now_" he joked as he turned around and headed for the door.

"Lysa and Robert, that would be something to look forward to …" said Catelyn raising her eyebrows.

"For now the only thing I'm looking forward to is for the whole Royal party to go and leave us alone; for us to go back to normal; for the stress and lies to end; for my whole family to be safe and happy. Just us Starks of Winterfell. And a couple of wards …."

TBC

(one more chapter to go ...)


	8. 8) Epilogue

Dear guest who left three reviews on my last chapter (I'm assuming it's the same person – I could be wrong) : First of all, thank you very much! You gave a thorough review which was really enlightening. And I agree with you on most of the points. Thanks again!

This is the last chapter. Thank you very much for reading and following my story. All your comments meant a lot to me and the same goes for everyone who followed or marked my story as favourite. Thank you for your continuous support!

I hope you like the conclusion of the story.

_._

**_8\. Epilogue_**

The Courtyard was swarming with people, horns were sounding and banners were flying: the Royal party was leaving Winterfell. Most of them would be going to King's Landing, except for Jamie who was headed for The Wall and Cersei who would spend the rest of her life at Casterly Rock.

"You can't do this Robert!" she yelled. "Jamie, do something, you can't just let them do this to us."

"Cersei shut up" said Tyrion quietly. "This is embarrassing enough as it is. Don't make it worse."

"Embarrassing! What do you know about embarrassment, dwarf? Do you have any idea how much you embarrass the family, you monster? Freak! Vile creature!" she yelled back at her brother.

"Cersei, shut up, please" Jamie asked her. "We were found out. Stop it please" he pleaded abashedly.

"Craven! That's what you are! I thought you were brave! Am I the only lion here? The only one with the guts to stand up for myself? The only Lannister? And remember this Robert, and you Stark, all you Starks including the lying bastard: a Lannister always pays her debts" Cersei was raging.

"You want to pay your debts, start by paying Ned Stark for all the furniture you broke last night in your chambers with that crazy fit you had" Robert admonished her.

"No need, Your Grace, My Queen" said an apologetic Ned.

"She's not your Queen any more, Ned. She's going to Casterly Rock, whether she wants to or not. One more outburst and you'll be joining the Silent Sisters" Robert warned his wife. "Just get in the damn carriage and shut your mouth or I'll have you gagged"

"At least let me say goodbye to my children" she asked.

Robert motioned for Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen to approach their mother. After a tearful goodbye the Lannister children returned to their spot by the Starks. Myrcella and Tommen would stay in Winterfell as wards and Joffrey would be returning with Robert to King's Landing.

Between three guards they were able to subdue a hysterical Cersei and got her in the carriage. Her screams could still be heard from within the vehicle.

Once Cersei was settled, Robert turned to his friend.

"Ned, I am sorry for the mess we have caused. I really appreciate your hospitality. Please remember you and your family are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you, Your Grace" said Ned bowing courtly.

"Thank you, Your Grace" echoed the Stark children.

"Last chance Ned, do you want to act as my Hand?"

"No, Your Grace, thank you. I respectfully refuse your offer, Your Grace."

"Well, it was worth a shot. Besides I've already written to Stannis. He is to meet me in King's Landing in a month. Take care, Ned. It was good seeing you"

"Likewise, Your Grace" replied Ned as Robert turned and headed towards his own carriage.

.

Once they had left, Ned walked towards his brother Benjen. He was getting ready to leave for The Wall taking a captive Jamie Lannister with him.

"We're getting a real knight, for a change" Benjen told Ned nodding towards Jamie. "I'm glad Jon is not coming. It's not a life for him. But if he ever wishes to join us, the door is open. We could use more men."

"It was good to see you brother"

"Likewise Ned" he replied and gave his brother a long tight bear hug. "Say goodbye to your wife"

"I will, brother."

Benjen turned to his nephews and hugged both Jon and Robb.

"Lady Sansa" he said and kissed her hand gently.

"Lady Arya" and he made to kiss her hand but instead he tickled her silly.

"Uncle, stop it" she cried in between laughs.

He then approached both Bran and Rickon and lifted each boy in one of his arms.

"We'll miss you uncle" said Robb.

"I'll miss you too. You be good now. Always listen to your father and mother."

He kissed them again and turned towards his horse. He got on his horse and motioned for his men to follow him through the gate. The portcullis came down behind them marking the end of the Royal visit to Winterfell. Yet, it was not just an ordinary visit. Many things had changed. But what had not changed was the way the Starks feel towards each other.

_The Starks, a loving family plus a motley crew of bastards and wards. _

THE END

.

Please let me know what you think ... Thanks again.


End file.
